creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Small Girl's Tale
It was a warm summer's night where there was no wind blowing, though it was just the correct temperature to be outside and go to the park. The full moon's ray was focused on the small town of Sebastopol, and a couple were in the hospital; this was the most interesting thing that has happened there for a while now. Jake and Samantha were in the hospital, the creators of something interesting in that little town. Samantha was giving birth to a baby girl, their first and supposed last child. It was a beautiful moment after the screams of pain when Zebina was born. (Zebina is Greek for 'One who is gifted'). The couple held and snuggled their newborn, lovingly. Though, that didn't last. Samantha fell ill from the loss of blood, so she stayed in the hospital while Jake took care of the baby. Every few moments, neighbors and people came over to see Zebina. It wasn't peaches and cream for Jake, though. Zebina wanted to see the woman she had seen again; Samantha. It was five days later when Samantha finally got out of the hospital and returned home to help take care of Zebina. It was peaceful and quiet when Jake went to work and Samantha stayed home to take care of their child. This went on until Zebina's first birthday. Her birthday was exciting, all the neighbor's children came over and they had such a blast. There was tea parties, a clown and a mime. Face painting and other activities. Samantha and Jake were talking to a few other adults thinking Zebina was playing with her friends, though she was with another grown up. He was a single father of a little boy, his name was Tyler. Tyler wasn't the best of people, since he had a bad past of jail records and other things. Tyler had taken Zebina into a dark place, and did terrible things. Zebina ran screaming and crying to her parents right as Tyler grabbed his son and left. Zebina told her parents all about it and they dismissed it as just a scary daydream. When the party was over, Zebina did the best she can to take her mind off it and help take down the decorations. Hours later, when Zebina was asleep she tossed and turned, crying in her sleep having nightmares about the other day. When Zebina woke up, she woke up to her parents laughing and making breakfast. Her mother looked to Zebina helping her into her chair as she spoke in a soft voice. "Would you like something to eat, sweety?" Zebina rubbed her droopy eyes, as she yawned still waking up as she nodded. So, Samantha walked back to the stove, cooking Zebina a smiley face pancake and put sugar on it before serving the pancake to Zebina. Zebina picked up her hello kitty fork, and nibbled on small bites. Her parents were speaking to each other, trading news as Jake shuffled through the mail. When Zebina finished her food, she pushed the plate forward. Samantha and Jake loooked to their daughter when Jake spoke in a voice, you'd think he'd have. "Zebina, sweety, you're going to have a baby sitter when mommy and daddy are working." Zebina tilted her head, blinking as they brought a picture of the female that was going to take care of her. She was wearing a hat, a plain black long sleved shirt and black skinny jeans. She didn't have any shoes on at all, her pale skin was in war with her piercing green eyes as her red lips seemed to be stained in a smile. Zebina hopped around, cheering that she liked this girl. "Maddy, tell me a story?" Zebina asked in a high, tired voice. Madison nodded and began telling a tale of a dog who lost its way, soon after Zebina drifted off to sleep and continued to smile, not having anymore nightmares. Madison soon drifted off to sleep after, when she was woken up by Samantha and Jake returning home and thanking Madison, giving her twenty dollars. Madison smiled and disappeared into the night as she walked to her own home. This continued until Zebina's fourth birthday. When she went to Kindergarten, everyone made fun of her and teased her, not because of anything reasonable, but because she was the most beautiful girl there. Her hair was shiny and brown, and her skin was the fairest of peach, her brown eyes gazed off into random spots as her pale lips hummed. Zebina took the bus everyday, and was greeted by Madison giving her a hug and a lollipop. Zebina always cried into Madison, this making her comftorable. Zebina's parents returned early today, and Madison was worried when she walked off back to her home. Zebina's parents explained how they were moving to another place. After they moved, Zebina made more friends and was the most popular girl there. Too popular. Some kids started beating her at school, though no one was home to greet her anymore. Zebina cried into her pillow, which contained that picture of Madison she got four years ago. But, Madison had turned sixteen now, Zebina smiled thinking of her and waited for her parents to come home. She stayed up until midnight, when there was a call. She ran down stairs, picking up the phone. It was a man, not her father. "Sweetie, this is the police station. We're having someone pick you up and give you... The bad news," the operator said. "Pack up some of your things." Zebina slammed the phone on the base and curled up, crying. She sniffled, pulling herself together and ran upstairs, packing up a suitcase. She sat on her bed, telling herself the story of the lost puppy. Though her voice was choppy from the sobs and sniffles. Then there was a knock at the door, Zebina grabbed her suitcase, opening the door to a police woman. She grabbed her suitcase and picked her up, putting her in the car, strapping her in. Zebina tried not to cry the best she can as the police woman explained the tragic accident of her parent's being killed. Though, they did not know much about it. A week after Zebina was put in an adoption home, she was adopted by a father and a mother. Their names were Thom and Lucie, they seemed nice until a month in. Lucie ignored Zebina and Thom told Zebina to take off her clothes and pose, he did terrible things to her. This lasted until Zebina was seven, when she was put back in the adoption home and was adopted by wonderful people. Even months in, they still were nice. She had a brother and a sister, who were nice to her, too. Though one day, her brother and sister killed themselves, and her parents cired and cried and were put in a mental hospital. She was put back up for adoption and was adopted by a nice couple, though a mean brother. A few months, her parents were fighting, and they split up. She was sad for so long, until she was nine and walking from school. She saw Madison, she was so grown up. She was twenty, though still looked the same. Zebina ran to Madison, hugging her tightly, dropping her backpack along the way. Madison hugged back tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Madison asked, looking down at her. Though Zebina didn't respond, she only shook her head, crying. Madison picked her up in her arms, rocking her. "Shh, shh, it's alright," Madison cooed in a soothing voice that made Zebina's tears stop. Madison put Zebina down and set her off home with a large lollipop. The next day, Zebina was walking to school. It was sunny and bright when a man came running at her with a machette in his hand. Madison jumped out just before the man had reached her, the Machette went through Madison's stomach, out her back. Zebina let out a scream of terror, and dropped her backpack, almost frozen, though she screamed out Madison's name. The man sliced up to Madison's ribs, and took the machette, running away. Madison collapsed ot her knees, then to her side. Blood leaking from the side of her mouth as she looked to Zebina. She had a whispery voice as she spoke to the child. "L-live on, Zebina... Always look on the brightside, find the puppy.." Madison's breathing slowed as a numbness spread from her stomach all the way to the tips of her finger tips. It was eternal bliss, though the site of Zebina on her knees, crying was heart breaking. Madison simply continued to smile, and shut her eyes. Going to sleep, forever. Zebina screamed out and ran at the man, tried catching up to him though he was quicker and got away. Zebina decided to run away. So she did and found herself sleeping in an abandoned warehouse. She went to school the next day, being beaten and broken down because she didn't go to school the other day. Zebina ran to the bathroom, crying on the floor. She tried wiping her tears away before anyone could find her, and ran away in the middle of school. She tripped and fell, laying on the ground as she gathered a crowd, all of them mumbling swears and yelling at her. "Get off the ground, you dopey kid!" One of the women called. Though she continued laying there, then something snapped. It was her sanity, she got up and screamed. She ran away then, sliding to a stop as she saw a cutlery store. She ran in, taking a butcher knife and ran out, she ran away as far as she can. She then was stopped by the man, the one who killed Madison. He smirked down on her, though before he could do anything, Zebina stabbed the knife into his side, slicing across, his entrails sliding out as blood stained her clothes. She laughed as he fell, she stomped on his face, this having his nose broken. She walked off and was stopped by police cars surrounding her. Their guns aimed on her, fear struck she stared at them, tears filling her eyes. As she rose the knife, the cops thinking it was a threat, they pulled the triggers. Bullets flying in and out of her body as she fell to her back, her body lay still and lifeless. The heat from her very skin disappeared as the sparkle from her brown hues disappeared. Her life flashed right before her eyes, as she was glad to die now. She can be with Madison, her mother and her father. |} |} |} Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment